nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes episode: At the Beach
Episode Summary: Our Heroes spend the Weekend at Miami and cool off by Swimming but Spider-man knew that the danger is the Great White Shark and our Heroes must travel into Bermuda Triangle to find out who is behind this. The Episode We find our Heroes getting ready to head for Miami this weekend and Elastigirl found her bathing suit plus the Police Chief tells Peter Parker to keep an eye on the underwater cameras in Miami Beach because if something goes wrong, they'll have their butts in a beehive. At Miami, the Moms and Daughters are greeted by Clover and her mom Stella since they're staying for the weekend and Cat Lioness bought 'Red Lobster' for Dinner. So without a mission occuring, they head to the Beach for an afternoon relaxation. While Kim Possible and her mom Ann Possible is swimming teaching Joss how to go underwater, the others were having Hot Dogs for Lunch when Spider-man shows up telling them that a mechanic Great White Shark could be lurking in the waters but the Police Chief tells him they got a Hog Dog to eat. Just as Lilo, Nani, Clover and Stella swim to Kim, Ann & Joss to see how they're doing, the Shark appeared out of nowhere and it takes out small boats plus Cat got a papercut. After everyone got out of the water, Boss Beaver reminds them that they're on 'Boss Beaver Beach Resort' and if they discover the Shark, they must hunt for it. The Pirate tells them that the same mechanic shark has sunk his ship 1 year ago in Bermuda Triangle and our Heroes must go there to find out who did this plus Boss Beaver comes along with his son Boy Beaver. When they got there, they plan to lure the Shark by using the Chedder Biscuits while Elastigirl and Violet brings it into the cage. The plan was working until they both got pulled into a small underwater Imperial Base and found out that Venom was behind all this plus he hired Boy Beaver to handle the job. They leave those 2 to drown in the flooding base while they head to the surface by the 'Beaver Robot'. Our Heroes avoid the mechanic Shark as it leaps to the stern, Spider-man senses that Elastigirl and Violet is in danger then a Bottlenose Dolphin named 'Marina' that Cat was with throughout the episode, they both rescue those 2 and Goku got them out. Kim & Ann face against Boy Beaver while Venom escapes by teliport while the others use the Hybrid Megazord to combat the 'Beaver Robot'. Things get awkward but then Boss Beaver tells his son 'Well, saw my logs. It's true. YOU ARE A BAD BEAVER!' it caused the Robot to lose its power then after Ann uses the Spirit Bomb to damage the controls and as they escape, Spider-man fires the Rocket Launcher to blow up the Mechanic Shark and our Heroes destroy the 'Beaver Robot caused Ann & Kim diving towards the water and Boss Beaver tells his son that if they break any bone, he'll have to give them a montary settlement, but Ann pulls the parachute and they both land in the water without injuries. Elastigirl learns something today that Great White Sharks can be treated and also protected, the episode ends with the Moms and Daughters playing Water Polo. QUOTES Boss Beaver: (He catches Boy Beaver preparing to finish off the Hybrid Megazord) 'Well, saw my logs. It's true...YOU ARE A BAD BEAVER!' Joss Possible: (They see the mechanic Great White Shark heading towards them) 'Is the Nintendo Heroes about to become shark food for a Jaws remake?' Narrator: 'That's what I'm going to say' Ann Possible: 'What's the plan?' Nani: 'You pet the Shark and we'll...Swim for it!' (She, Kim, Lilo & Joss swims fast) Ann Possible: (She swims very fast) 'Thanks a lot for the plan' Police Chief: 'Keep an eye on the Underwater Monitors. If something goes wrong, we'll all have our butts in a beehive'.